Roadway barriers are in widespread use and such barriers often incorporate a string of interconnected roadway barrier segments.
Modifications have been made to roadway barrier segments and continuous roadway barriers for various purposes. Prior art arrangements believed to be representative of the state of the art in the field of such devices and modifications are disclosed in the following patent documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,850, issued Oct. 1, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,882, issued Jan. 30, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,449, issued Jul. 4, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 8,622,648, issued Jan. 7, 2014, U.S. Pat. No. 7,950,871, issued May 31, 2011, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2014/0334875, published Nov. 13, 2014, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2004/0197140, published Oct. 7, 2004 and U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2005/0135878, published Jun. 23, 2005.
The prior art approaches do not address a major problem solved by the present invention, which is to afford protection and safety for bicyclists passing or otherwise next to the barrier.